Forever We Live
by takara410
Summary: A lot of Oc's people are getting help by people they think are kind, they take a payment though they may not know what it is.Appearances by Oroku Saki/Shredder, April, Bishop and turtles I just thought it was boring Bishop is the only immortal
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

Bishop dressed and headed out the door. "Sir, there is only slight movement of the turtles." A soldier said as he walked to his office. He sat in his office chair and began working, he was relieved when coffee had shown up.

"So, when can we tell the good news?" Serena said sitting on his desk.

Bishop looked at her growing stomach, before looking her in the eyes. "Soon."

She smiled "When will the president know?"

"He knows and he congratulated us, what more do you want?"

She sighed "Come back to bed."

"I have work that needs to be done in New York." He turned off his computer and headed for his plane. Once they were in operation with turtle sightings and Oroku Saki's business, he left for coffee. He went to a coffee shop he was known at, sitting in his booth.

"Evening Agent, you're usual with breakfast or lunch?" She asked pen ready

"Lunch Sabel." She nodded her head while leaving; she came back with his black coffee along with New York Times, National Enquirer and a local paper. He finished the first two since he did not see what he was looking for, and flipped through the local paper. He stopped when he saw the shop's picture. They were celebrating a successful thirty years after a fire that claimed the lives of all the workers. He looked at the two picture one had a picture of the workers who died by fire and the workers of now. He looked at them closely; some of them resembled the workers of now. They couldn't be their kids, or even grandkid's most likely plastic surgery.

He still asked her though; she looked at the paper "How could I they died a long time ago. Burned to death, they were trapped. None of them had kids since they were young."

"What are we looking at?" A male server asked

"The picture of the people who burned to death, agent says we look like them.'" Sabel said showing the paper to him.

"I guess you and your sister look like the two of the chicks. Tiny waist, great tits and a great ass." He said laughing and going to collect his pay from a table.

She shook her head, putting the paper down and let him eat his food in peace. Bishop finished and left his pay, before he headed for the door he grabbed his coffee that was in a canister from her, giving her a ten. Sabel noticed that he had taken the paper with him. He wouldn't notice though, he's an agent but a human none the less.

She sat in a booth grateful as a worker flipped the sign. She sighed after the last customer left putting her feet on the table stretching her arms out.

"So what's with the agent?"

She looked to her sister "Nothing just thinks we look like the people who died." Her sister Pandora, sat opposite of her laughed "Really, now that's strange."

"Feet off the table!" Steven yelled walking down the stairs; the girls groaned but did so.

"So why don't you have his name yet?" He asked sitting at the bar.

She sighed "The dude pays cash, never leaves a name and I can tell he's an agent."

"We all can!" Pandora, Keith, Steven and Celia said.

She went to the back grabbing her purse along with her sister's. She left saying he's human and they were free. She went to the back grabbing her purse along with her sister's; they headed out the front door.

"Hurry up, we open in two hours." Steven said as he flipped a picture over and it showed KISS.

The girls headed to their apartment, they went to their floor and showered. They walked to their closet room, Sabel picked out a black mini skirt, black stockings and red tube top she chose black boots. She was looking at her wet hair glad that her wig was off. Her long blue hair was damp but would dry by the time they made it back. She played with Pandora's pink bubblegum hair; it was just as damp as hers and long. She was wearing the same except her skirt was red and shirt was black.

They walked through the streets of New York smiling at the compliments; they saw the workers had switched the coffee shop sign to the rock café's sign. They went inside and the furniture was changed as well. The only person there was Steven and he hadn't changed. The lights changed to red, blue and green GodSmack was playing. The girls waited at the bar as Steven started cleaning glasses. They were on their phones as the movers put stuff in the van and other workers came in. Once everyone was here, they put on their black waist aprons.

Steven opened the doors and people filed in, some with guitars, others with drumsticks and the rest with ID and money in their pockets. He nodded to their guard and headed to the stage.

"Alright we thank all of you for coming out and auditioning. Now before you prove why we should pay you, let me show you what we expect ._Immortals_ get your asses up here!"

Pandora got the microphone ready as Steven got off stage; Sabel got a black guitar out a case, Keith drumsticks and Celia grabbed her red guitar. After their song ended the crowd went wild, they put their things in their cases and put on their aprons.

Bishop could not let it go as he looked at the two pictures. He had them scanned and waited for the computer to finish. He tried to find records on the dead workers; couldn't even find a birth certificate. He strangely found Sables' and was shocked to see she had a sister. He needed some air, with Saki getting new muscle, and the turtle's scarcity; he felt tired. He walked the dark streets; walking a familiar street, shocked the place was open. Though there was a new sign and a different crowd of people. He walked to the front of the line and showed the bouncer his badge. He smelled cigarettes, weed and alcohol. The only resemblance of the coffee shop was the colors of the wall.

He saw Sabel but in a tight outfit with long blue hair. He walked over to the bar and sat down "Got any coffee?"

The bartender, with no name tag, nodded his head "Yeah, regular or a little Irish?"

"Regular."

The man nodded getting a black mug and poured it; Bishop grabbed it and took a slow sip. It was just as good as the one in the morning. He looked around, his waitress was in a picture with another girl; they were posing with a guitar and a microphone. They looked seductive in outfits that resembled angels except with chains around their necks. He finished his coffee getting one to go. He bumped into a girl by accident; she apologized and wiped him clean. She cleaned most of it away, which he was shocked about. He left and she smiled as he did. She gave the wallet to Steven who gave her a hundred bucks.

When the clock rang five, everyone heard a loud buzz and the lights turned to normal.

"Closing time!" Steven yelled waiting at the door for members who hadn't played and those who got to the second audition. As he talked to them, he watched as the movers came, different people and began working. While some took away the wooden tables, others came in with nicer tables. Others cleaned them, and others started turning the posters. He was talking to the last band leader Cheri of The Amazons.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own

Keith stared at the woman, she was naturally tall, had hair that was long and red. He walked to her but Steven eyed him, he waited till they were done talking to go chase after her.

The bouncer was drinking water sitting at the bar watching as the people were flipping things. He smiled thanks as Celia gave him a plate of pancakes, hash browns and sausage along with Irish coffee. She kissed him on his balding head and headed out the door to her boyfriend who was waiting for her, he was some big lawyer. He finished and relieved himself; he waited for Steven to give him his pay for the day.

A lot of the movers were ex cons, junkies, kids off the street, and others who you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley. They were trying to turn their life around though it was hard. Instead of being in bad situations, they turned to them. They even had living facilities. They were warehouses one for females and one for males. They had a contract that they used, bottom line you don't bring the other sex unless it was a child and that had its own contract. You fuck up even once you're out, and you apply after three years. With people needing the help they offered , no one has ever broken it. They have been doing it for three years now. No one has ever been close to breaking it and who would. You had your own room request a roommate. You had a key for your own room, only other key belong to them. Each room had not just a TV but it was a flat screen, the floors in the bed room were carpet and the rest of the house floor board. You can control your own room temperature; one floor was split to a big kitchen with a big table with baby accommodations and a workout room where you can watch your kids. They provided healthcare for everyone and jobs, to babysitting the kids in the warehouses and getting actual jobs. They help with school and whatever just ask. The only thing you had to pay for was the food in your own fridge, in your room. You had cable, childcare, your own room help with anything.

Michael who was a teenage runaway waited for his pay in line. He ran out the door saying thank you, running all the way up the stairs cursing as the subway rolled away. He ran down the stairs and ran to his destination. He was sweating and could barely see thanks to the sweat dripping in his eyes. He put what little energy he had when he saw the school. He hastily signed in and went to a first grade classroom. He took a breath and knocked on the door smiling at the teacher giving the money to him.

"For Katie Sanchel's lunch, these two months."

nodded and thanked the young men. The little girl got up her seat and hugged him before going back to her seat. Michael left the school and headed to the subway. He waited he smelled food, his stomach growled. He let the ladies have the seats and stood the whole time, as he walked down the stairs his legs were sore. He opened the café shop door and nodded to the boss of the day had changed from rocker outfit to regular clothes. Her colorful hair was out for the world to see; as he headed for the back her leg stopped him from going into the kitchen. She got up and yelled "server's meal". She got him a cup of coffee and some juice.

She smiled at him "How is she?"

He sipped the coffee first "She's good, she hugged me today. I barely made it there."

"Any bruises?"

He thought about their interaction "None that I saw, as soon as I'm eighteen she's out of that house." He looked at the plate grateful had enough food to last him the day. He started digging in.

"So your plan is take your sister where you live though that's in a warehouse turned apartment. You live off our food, she only has clothes your parents give her, though she will grow out of those if she hasn't already. She'll have fieldtrips, she'll get sick plus not to mention sports and physicals and doctors. Plus more food and spending money, what if she wants friend to come over?" Sabel asked looking to him.

Michael swallowed thinking about what she said. He could only afford her lunch for school; his fridge has been empty since he's lived in the warehouse. He just now has some new clothes and that's only because he did some errands to get money to buy them from goodwill.

She watched him as reality was hitting him. "I can find you a suitable job and can take your little sister to live with me." She started eating some of his scrambled eggs .He looked at her grateful until she put up three fingers.

"Three years is all you got."

He looked at her concerned "Why?"

"That's how long you have to prove to the government that you are a responsible adult." He nodded and ate his food quickly headed to the kitchen to wash wrote a note and made some calls and began watching the shop bored. They only had people that stayed and drank coffee or were on their laptop. She began walking around the shop staring at the pictures fondly. Two in Egypt were the same pyramids but different times. The sand stung your eyes, sun shining brightly on you, dry air that made you think your nose was going to bleed. It was wonderful.

She felt her belt loop getting tugged; she looked down to see Ezra. She smiled picking him up.

"Hello Sweetie where are your babysitters?"

He pointed his drool covered hand outside; she saw "Shane, Mikey, Cierra and Jessie. They looked lost and frustrated. She walked to the next room where it was for the kids. She put him down , turning the radio to Disney Jr. She kissed him on the forehead turning the TV on and playing a cartoon. She told a server to keep an eye on the door and headed outside.

He nodded and she walked out the door, she heard screeching and howling. She took out her phone ,pressing the app for a whistle. They all stopped and the adults looked grateful.

"Go to your room and you can have lunch, but be quiet." All the kids ran except for signed for the little girl, she nodded her head and ran into the room.

"Thank you!" Shane said and the others nodded.

"Your not done yet, they still need to be entertained until lunch is ready. Also its doctor day for them, they will come around after they have been fed."

She shuffled them in and they groaned until a ball came flying out. Mikey an ex bodyguard caught it with ease. The man looked rough, he wasn't even supposed to be alive. He survived the bullets, but had nothing to his name and hospital bills were piling up. They saved him and now he has money, a roof and a family.

"Sorry uncle Mikey." They heard some kids say. He told them how when the door was open that they have to whisper. The others followed him closing the door.

Sabel watched as the chefs put the kids lunch on the cart, she watched as the drink was lemonade. She pushed the cart and noticed that the customers were entranced by the small confections. After she closed the door, a customer stopped her.

"When will more sweets be out?"

"We will be having a sampling of possible menu items in a week. If you would please give me your email, I shall send you the invite. You must bring the exact email to the event."

He nodded his head and gave her his contact information. She went back to her spot watching time pass by. She smiled when she saw Theodore and his daughter smiled at her and headed for the room. She kept watch on the door, but counted how many cars passed.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own

Pandora woke, sleeping in was great she took a nice bath and dressed in jeans and a shirt bringing a jacket. She headed for the garage, picking a random car and headed to the female warehouse. She unlocked the door, and smiled at the attendant. She headed for the office, but stopping to say hello to people. She went to the kitchen and looked at the pantry and fridge. She took the lists off them and looked at the fridge that kept baby food. She put the list in her bra and headed to the office; she undid the several locks and keypad and closed it behind her. She hooked up the computer and took the flash drive out her bra. She looked at the girl who wanted to work and what they could do. She printed off resumes and dismantled the computer.

As she left she smelled cookies, she went to the kitchen and smiled at seeing Riley. She accepted a cookie and headed for the nursery. The adults were tending to them; she stepped over the ones crawling and toys. She checked the fridge and took out its list. She put two day and left without a word. She drove to the men's warehouse and smiled at seeing Joe and his son Tyler.

"He really is your pride and enjoy isn't he?"

Joe nodded his head "He's proof of me and my wife's love."

"I can't believe he will be starting preschool"

"Yes, I can't wait plus we are moving into an actual apartment. No offense."

She laughed "None taken. Just remember everyone's your family, plus if he tries to go gangster you know where to send him."

He laughed and she walked into the building. "Keith already came for checkups."

"I came for the resume's, that he forgot." He nodded and gave it to her.

She went in her car and as she was driving she called a known supporter.

"Hi Mr. Saki I have some resumes, are you willing to look at them?"

"As always, can you come in ten minutes?"

She agreed and made it in record time, she ignored the help and walked to the elevator. She enjoyed the tea they served as she waited for him. She put it down and entered his office ,sitting down with the grace her mistress taught her.

She sat down and took out the resumes " Aaron wants to be back in the game, only guard duty. Ryan and Ray are brothers they make the best of food, only have to host a party. The rest are muscle so do you want them?"

Saki looked at the papers, they were all good. "As always I'll take them off your hands. Though I'm curious I don't pay you a scent and neither does the city. How do you afford what you do? "

She shrugged "We picked good stock and made the right choices same as you."

He stared at her, "Why do all this?"

She was silent ,thinking about the question she's heard many of times in different languages.

"Everyone I meet ask me that, I can't find a reason why I shouldn't." She bowed and left saying goodbye to Karai.

She was driving to the restaurant, she stopped at the red light .She heard her phone going off. She took her phone out her purse and answered it.

"Hi Enoch sweetie, how's traveling with your dad?"

"It's so much fun mom, the pictures I took with dad he sent them and National Geographic and they are using two of them!"

" That's great I will be on the lookout, then when you get back you will sign it and show your class."

He sounded so excited by the idea, she was going to miss him. Just as she thought about it pain started to happen in her chest. She listened to his conversation though. She had to cut the call short ,a cop was coming around the block.

He laughed "Still don't have a license?"

She scoffed "Please I drive perfect, I don't need some plastic to show how careful I am."

She parked the car, just as she saw Theodore and Becca get into their cars. She honked the horn and they waved. She smiled at her sister as she put down her purse and gave her the female resumes.

"Anything interesting?" Sabel asked getting herself

"Yes, talked to Enoch, he is having a great time with his father. Pictures will be in the next magazine."

Sabel smiled at her sister "He is great ,I just hope he won't get the family blood."

Pandora nodded her head and sat on the stool her sister was previously sitting headed to the back.

"Michael let'sgo.'

The boy nodded his head eagerly, Sabel grabbed an apple and a small water bottle. They got into her car and drove to an office building first.

"Stay here."

He waited for an hour and when she came back, she looked please with herself.

"Until you are eighteen , your sister shall be in my care and living at my house."

She headed for the school and they went in. They got the situation handled and waited in the front office for her to arrive.

"I don't understand what happened."

"Simple I switched the housing information and payment plans."

He nodded his head "Oh. Thank you, I will repay you back."

She shook her head "Don't give me a penny; you can truly repay me by keeping your life and making something of yourself."

He agreed but looked at her thinking the phrase was "Don't give me a scent."

The little girl ran to her brother, but her eyes never left the tall woman and her hair. They walked to the car, though people were crowding around it since it was a hummer that was colored like a pokeball.

Sabel gave the little girl the snack and drove to a bad neighborhood. She looked at the little girl in the rearview mirror. She was shaking a little but held her composure. She parked and told them to stay.

Katie watched her as she headed for the back of the house. "Who is the lady?"

"She's … an amazing person." He aid after hearing glass break and surveyed the room.

Katie thought about the woman , she looked nice, smelled nice and was helping.

Sabel had found what resembled a photo album. She searched and found what resembled a boys room. An old guitar caught her eye, she grabbed strapping it on her back.

She found the girls room and found a dress that was black and clean, she found some pure white shoes, she grabbed them as well. She heard a cry and stilled, she followed the noise and opened the door. A woman was passed out on the floor and she saw a baby crying on the floor. She thought back to all the conversations she's had. No mention of a baby. She smiled at this looking at the child, eyes were green and hair was black. She found her baby, she thought back to the siblings in the car. She kissed the child, changing its diaper and giving it a bottle then burping it. She was walked out, until she heard the floor creak. She tested it before finding the way to remove them. She looked at the cash, she counted two thousand bucks. She stuffed it in her brand headed the way she came. She gave him the guitar and tossed him the cash giving her the dress.

"Did you see mom or dad?" He asked concerned a they drove away.

"No one was home." She drove very fast out the neighborhood.

"What do you mean no one was their, what about Serena?"

"Who's Serena?" The boy asked looked to the two of them.

"She's our new sister; she arrived shortly after you left."

Sabel did not like the way the conversation was going. "No I did not see anyone. I got in and I got out. So what colors do you like for your room to be?"

"I like purple and green." She answered shyly.

Sabel nodded her head and they went to a shop and bought paint. Michael thanked her and they headed to the apartment. When they headed to the elevator, a girl stopped them.

"Hey mom, who is this little beauty?" A girl wearing a dress that was red and short.

"Mom?!" They both said looking at the woman.

"Yes, I am a mother how else would I know what your sister would need."

"You look so young though, how old is she?" Michael asked

"December just turned sixteen, she got the family genes of developing early." They headed in the elevator and Sabel unlocked the door. They headed to a bare room and got out the paint.

"Sad to say you will have to sleep on the couch, since we don't have a bed of course."

They nodded their head, and she headed for the kitchen "We got stuff to make spaghetti, personal pizzas or we can make hamburgers on the grill. Desert will have to be ordered."

The two siblings looked at one another before looking at her. "Spaghetti."

"Cool, we can also make some garlic bread and I have some pre-made salad."

They smiled at this, once they cooked everything and made the food, they sat at the table.

"So another round of auditions?" Michael asked looking at the clock, notcing it said nine.

She nodded her head "Yes, I can't wait until it's over with."

"Who's the boss of the night?"

" Ceielia for the night and Keith for the day." She said sighing and playing with her blue hair. It was in two tones baby blue and dark blue. She noticed the little girl was staring at her.

"Something wrong sweetie?"

"No." The little girl said putting her head down.

"Please tell me." She urged looking at her.

"I want my hair colored to." She admitted.

Sabel nodded her head "Sure, but we have to make sure your hair is healthy first. Now tell me about your supposed little sister."

The little girl nodded and told them what has been happening since he had ran away. She gave Michael the keys to a car and put her to sleep in her bed. She wrote down all the information and then locked the file in a fire proof box. She grabbed a phone that was the color of gold.

"Yes, my lady? " A female said with a thick accent

"I need you to go to this address, and dispose of the parents. Their is a child, still in crib time, get me her. Keep her until I tell you it's safe."

She hung up and called another person.

"Hey, it's Jason Sanders."

"Jason I need you to find birth certificate of Serena Sanchel."

She heard clicking and typing "You got t boss. What will be the name of my little sister?"

"Zia."

"Awesome, I'll call you when things are cleared." He hung up and she looked to the sleeping girl. Purple would be a nice color. She watched TV waiting for the right time to wake her up.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own

Pandora had taken her charge to school and was walking into the apartment when December was sitting in the hallway chairs.

"Mom can we talk?"

Pandora smiled and followed her daughter into her apartment; it showed her love of anime. She sat on the couch and her daughter sat on the other side smiling at her.

"Mom, do you really want to have another kid around?"

"Good, you did here about your baby sister." She said smiling

December looked at her mother, she had her look at her "Mom, you may love kid's but you do just leave. That isn't good, ok .I mean I know you told us how you were changed when you were a teenager and all."

"Yes, and I have grown up, I don't have that bloc anymore, I took therapy." Pandora said getting up tired of the conversation.

"Yeah mom, but you have been in therapy for thirty years! You shouldn't just take someone's child just because they remind of dad." December said getting up and grabbing her hand.

Pandora sighed "Trust me, you will love her, and with the new baby, your brother's and sister's will have to come home." She said holding her daughter face with a smile.

Pandora who went into the kitchen to get some juice stopped pouring and closed the container "What are you talking about?"

She walked to Pandora getting on her knees looking at her youngest "What happened?"

"It was Braydon, he found his dad's journal, one you didn't destroy." She said looking at her mother mad.

Pandora intentionally looked elsewhere until she started talking again. "He is in the hospital with cancer, and it's happening rapidly."

"Where is the journal?" Pandora said looking her in the eyes

"Mom-"

"Where is it?" Pandora yelled getting up

"Mom !-" She tried again

Pandora shook her head "No! I told you all, and yet you still do not listen to my advice, you do realize I am keeping you all alive until this banishment is over."

"Your banishment! You can and will have more kid's, why keep us alive, so we can physically grow up but mentally stay stuck like you?" December asked mad

"It was Anthony's to, if he were alive instead of lessening the punishment-"

"Then I know about six of us would not be here!" December yelled

Pandora shook her head heading for the door "I don't want to talk about this." She slammed the door closed and headed outside.

She walked a few blocks to cool her head; she took her phone out of her pocket and called her

The phone rang a couple of times until she heard her son "Hello."

"Why didn't you tell me, Braydon was in the hospital?" She asked while holding back the tears.

Amon sighed rubbing his raven hair he got from his mother "Mom, I am helping him, he is my little brother. I can assure you I am looking for"

"Just-"

"No mom! He wants to grow up mentally, he is stuck at the age of sixteen mom and yet in a twenty year olds body." He whispered, as his colleagues passed by him.

She leaned on the wall tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "Do you remember that tomb I showed you in the desert when you were twelve?"

"Yes, how could I forget?" He listened closely to what she was going to say

"There is a room, not from this world it's from ours, you will find a tree growing. Get one drop, do not be greedy! Give it to your brother, it will hurt but it will heal any sickness."

Amon mentally stored the information "Thank you , mother."

"Don't thank me for caring and loving my children , that's what a mother does." She made a kissing noise and hung up.

She walked back to the apartment and saw Bishop waiting for her. She forced a smile "Spying on me agent?"

"I have some questions to ask you, about your business."

She nodded and they went to her apartment, "Excuse me, while I clean my face." She went to her personal bathroom and cleaned herself up though her eyes were red.

She walked in with a smile on her face, "If you're not up to smiling you don't have to."

She sighed gratefully and just frowned, sitting on the couch and grabbed a pillow and held close to her. "What questions' do you have?"

"I found out you have another business besides the coffee shop."

She nodded looking at him "Yeah, we like music it's a great thing."

"Yes, well I noticed the crowd you brought in and-"

"Just tell me what you want and not these head games!" She yelled but took a deep breath in and then out "I'm sorry."

He watched her reaction "I went into the business and found several illegal things."

"So what are you the health inspector?" She asked eyeing him up and down.

"No, you're the person I need to help me with something."

She smiled liking what he was implying but then looked at the clock "Start talking while I bake."

He sat at the bar , while she got thing's out to make something sweet.

"I need you to gain the trust of someone named April O'Neal."

She nodded while baking "He told her other thing's keeping out the why and what is was connected to. She knew but played a long. The cookies were done all forty , she offered him one.

He hesitantly took one and bit into it, but he enjoyed himself. She put them on a plate and then covered it. She excused herself and she showered and changed to black tank top and jeans with boots.

"Well I have to drop these off at my niece's school."

"You have a niece?" Bishop questioned

She smiled nodding "Want to come, so I know where I could run into April?"

He nodded she grabbed the cookies along with recipe, they took his car, and she told him where to go .He followed her in after she bugged him about it. The receptionist smiled, though she couldn't take her eyes off her wild hair color.

"Yes?"

"I just want to make amends and tell you that my niece will start to improve and be here on time along with payments of any kind. This is a piece offering."

She showed the cookies "I made forty." She gave the recipe out of her back pocket "This is the recipe I used, so you can make copies." She looked at the name tag "Cindy."

Cindy who was slightly overweight looked at the cookies "They are still warm?"

"Yes, but on the card it say's how to reheat them so they are just like if they came out the oven. Again I just want you to know what my little niece will be doing better. Please tell her teacher I said that. I hope the staff enjoys them."

She left with Bishop and Cindy watched. Cindy looked at the cookies and took a bit and she moaned in pure bliss. She called the others in the office and they were enjoying the free food as well.

Other teacher's came in during lunch break and they enjoyed the food. "Who brought these in?" An eighth grade teacher asked

"Some girls aunt." A female teacher said looking to Cindy

"Is she married ?" He asked interested

"She might be a guy was just standing in the background, waiting for her to finish." Cindy said

Mr. Frank came in and saw the cookies heading for them "They are better warm." Cindy said as he reached for one .

He took her advice and did what the instructions said; he enjoyed the warm cookie and then ate one cold. It wasn't the same "Who brought these in?"

"The new parent of Katie Sanchel, Miss Pandora." He looked at her impressed, "She does not look like she can cook. Though Katie has smiled all day in class."

He enjoyed his lunch and went back to teaching; while the kids worked he checked his school email. One was from Pandora.

He read it

"As her new guardian I would like to get together with you and discuss why she is behind. I would also like the work she missed, SHE WILL TURN IT IN. If you give us a chance, I do not accept failure; I hope the school staff enjoyed the cookies. I would love for you to also get me introduced in the school functions; I would like for her to re new herself .Please respond when you can"

He looked at the little girl, she was wearing new clothes, nothing old, and her hair was in a different style as well. Her aunt was a good influence on her.

He told her after school, and went back to teaching.

Pandora thanked Bishop as he dropped her off, she went to December's door "Hey mom "She said panicked

She kissed her on the forehead "I am not dating, he is a spy and wants me to go on a mission. Please don't worry that's my job."

December nodded, hating how she was caught. She left for her job as a chef, cooking shedefiantly got from her mom.

Pandora was bored and was about to leave but face palmed herself; she forgot her phone and cash. She wen tot her apartment and grabbed her phone, wallet with little cash and credit cards and pictures of her kids .As newborns or babies and now.

She noticed she got a message from the teacher, she smiled and realized it was two -thirty. She got a cab and headed for the school.

"Oh please no more food today, we are still eating you cookies." Cindy said with a smile

Pandora smiled "Good, I just don't want us to get off on the wrong foot, thanks to family. I actually came to talk to Mr. Frank, could you tell him I want Katie to stay in class after the bell rings." She asked while sort of leaning on the desk.

"Sure." She then phones him and then hangs up. Pandora starts playing games on her phone, she stops when she realizes the time. She stood up , walking back to the desk "Can I go to the class now?"

"Oh yes, the bell will ring in two minutes, do you want me to show you?" She started to get up

"Only if it won't give you work to do tomorrow, otherwise just tell me." Cindy nodded telling her she thanked her and walked through the halls. She realized the front of the school had the bigger kids, and then younger ones.

She was a little late finding the class as student's tried to trample her. She smiled as the classroom door opened and she heard a girl's voice.

"So did your mom steal those?"

Pandora stepped in "No, I bought them." She walked closer to the girl's, she took out her wallet and showed a credit card "With this." I also own the Pokémon themed hummer that picked her up as well.

The girl took a look at her prey and huffed away, Pandora picked her niece up. "Hey don't worry I will show you how to defend yourself verbally and physically." She kissed her forehead and put her down.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own

Pandora smiled skipping in the hall, "That was fun."

"Says you." Katie says dragging a tote full of homework her teacher gave her.

Pandora laughed playing with her hair. "Alright, now since it's Friday pizza and work until midnight. I will have someone help you since I have to go to work, and Saturday after cartoon watching back to homework and we will stop at six Sunday for dinner." She said looking at Katie.

"I like the plan." Katie said smiling

"Good so do I." Pandora said they went into her hummer car, driving to a Papa John's. She got two large pizza's one cheese another sausage and pepperoni. They went back to the apartment, Pandora putting the pizzas on the table.

"Are you hungry now?" Pandora asked

Katie nodded her head, going into the kitchen and getting a plate and grabbing a slice of cheese pizza. Pandora went into the tote bag and began taking out homework. She was going through the homework having two piles. One where it would be easy to go through and one where it would take long.

"Alright we will do this pile, first." Pandora said once Katie came back after washing her hands.

Turtle's lair

"Oh my God! Angel where did you get this? Mikey asked surprised holding the game.

"From a supplier." Angel said with a smile while rolling her eyes.

"Mickey's right how did you come by this? The game doesn't come out until two more months." Casey said suspicious

"My Job! My bosses are really cool they somehow got copies." Angel said as Mikey put in the game

"Bosses, how many do you have?" April asked

"Five, Steven, Keith, Pandora, Sabel and Celia. Keith is pretty cool" Angel said as Mikey gave her a controller.

"When did you get this job? Where is it?" Casey asked

"I told you lat week, it's at 2221 North Meridian Street."

"That's a good neighborhood." Casey said smiling

"Plus it's safe. The purple Dragon gang tried to get them to pay money. They kicked their butts ,Celia actually broke Hun' s arm."

"So he deserved it." Raph said

Angel shook her head "Yeah, but she is like a total girly girl. You would not believe she is a black belt."

"Are they hiring?" Casey asked as Angel began playing the game.

Rock Cafe Upstairs

Pandora held the newborn "So tiny aren't you ?" She cooed holding the baby, she kissed it's head.

"You'll be mine soon, you will have so many people doting on you." Kissing the babe before giving the child to Jason.

Jason was gentle when taking his little sister back into his arms. He put her in the car seat.

"So how is work for the FBI?" She asked sitting on a couch

"It's great. We will be able to spend more time with each other. I am being moved here in New York, working with a veteran Agent. That's all I-"

Pandora moved her hand "Say no more!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own

Celia had kissed her boyfriend Richard goodbye, as he headed to the office, he smiled as Tamara the maid as she passed by, going to the bathroom. She filled the tub with bubbles and rose water.

She went in the warm water, enjoying the water as it relaxed her muscles. She turned on the TV that was above her. She really loved soap opera's, they pass the day away. She looked to her bed, when her cell phone rang. She thought of the ringtone and ran to the phone in haste.

"Hello, baby what's wrong?" She asked desperate and with concern in her voice.

"It's Raven, I'm in the school bathroom, I just ran away from those boys." She said crying.

"I'm on my way, alright, I will stay on the phone until you're with someone I trust okay." Celia said putting on a light purple dress that went to her knees. She put on some black boots with difficulty.

"Alright, also my parents signed the paper and did adoption papers." She said crying again

"Sweetie, I am so sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were on point with grades." Celia said grabbing her purse and leaving.

While driving, she texted Angel.

Angel was talking to a friend, when she realized she got a text. She shook her head thinking it would be Keith. Yesterday he sent a text for her to meet some rich guys sons. He said he wanted her to always have options.

She looked at the phone shocked, it was Celia.

"Angel I need you help, I need you to comfort Raven she is in the bathrooms in the freshman hallway second floor. I would not text you if I did not need you-Love Celia"

Angel grabbed her bag and ran out of homeroom, going to the bathroom and knocking. "Hey…umm Raven. My names Angel, and Celia sent me to you." Angel said unsure

The door opened and a girl in a black dress with curly black hair engulfed her. She started crying on her chest.

"Raven! Raven are you okay!" Celia yelled stressed

Angel awkwardly bent low and grabbed the phone "its okay, she's with me."

Celia sighed "Oh good, I am two-now one light away." She hung up

Angel kept on patting the girls back "I am Angel, who are you?"

"I'm Raven Bloom." She said looking at her

Angel looked at the girl; she heard of her she was supposed to be in her classes but was super smart. She got picked on because of it.

"W-what happened?' Angel asked

"They tried to r-r-ape me." Raven cried

Angel froze; she's thankfully never been in such apposition.

"Raven! Angel! Where are you girls?" Celia cried desperate

Angel made sure she had a tight grip on Raven as she ran out the bathroom. "Right here!"

Celia ran to them hugging them both, she checked Raven and then Angel just in case. "That is it! Where is that good for nothing principal?" She yelled so loudly students and teachers came out their rooms.

"I am right here, no need to shout." He said calmly behind her

Celia walked over to him and punched him right in the face. He wasn't expecting it so he had no time to react; the punch was so powerful he fell to the floor.

"Last time was the last draw, if you were smart you would have found out that she is now my child! Not only is your son and his little punks and whores going down but so are you!"

She took a breath closing her eyes, and then turned to her girls "Please tell the others that I am pulling them out of school." They slowly nodded

He slowly got up smirking "Middle of the school year, you must be joking." He said looking at himself very proud.

Celia turned to him, if looks could kill. She took out a phone that she considered business and pressed five.

After the first ring, they picked up.

"Hello, Celia ?" The female answered

"Hi,Kelly-'

"Kelly, principal from Kadic Academy?" He asked surprised

Celia gave him a look "Hi, the rest of my kids are going to your school."

"Alright, send them over."

"Alright, they will be at school next week." She hung up

Angel was shocked Kadic Academy was a rich school, only the children of rich people went to that school. She now was having a shot at the school.

"Angel, Raven please go tell the others to go to my house, by the end of the day."

"Ok mom." Raven said

"What are you going to do?" Charles said

Celia called Richards father. "Hello?"

"Hi, its Cece, Michael I hate to bother you but have you ever heard of number nineteen public school?"

He cursed in Italian "Yeah, though it's hard to get witnesses."

"I got twenty-five, is that a case?"

"It is, and since you're the first girl I like of my son's I will get out of retirement for you." He said proudly

"Thanks' ."

"What did I tell you Cece, it's Michael?" He hung up

After April and Raven told people that Raven knew, they cleaned out their lockers. Celia talked to each of the students; she paid for their lunch accounts.

She used a classroom to talk to twenty of them, some teachers were their and some students were listening in.

"Alright, guys let's go to my place. Now who can drive?"

A lot of hands went up

She raised an eyebrow "Who can drive with a license?" She asked with a smile.

A lot of hands went down

She wrote down names, Allison, Asher, Christina, Martin, Larry, Alec and Alice.

"Alright so Allison your car can fit three people, Asher can fit five. Martin you got a truck right?"

Martin nodded his head "Yeah."

Celia smiled "Alright cool."

They soon decided who will drive who, and who get in taxis. Those kids hollered and went to clean lockers.

Celia smiled, they may not have came from her but they were her kids. She smiled at the teachers who stayed.

"They may be going to one of the best schools, though we know they will be so behind."

She said walking over to the three of them. "What do you teach in?"

"English." A male said

"Math" A female said

"Science." Another female said

Celia smiled "Perfect, how about I pay you each six hundred an hour." She said looking at them.

"Your kidding right?" The English teacher asked

Celia gave him a look "I never joke when it comes to my children's learning, if you don't want the job I am sure I can find others." She walked back heading for the door.

"No!" They all yelled

'It's just so sudden." The science teacher said

"Yes, well so were the students leaving this school. I will also have you private tutor them and make sure you have better recommendations." Celia said writing her information on the board.

"Well I shall see you all in three hours." She said leaving the room and heading to her car. Raven, Angel, Danny and Rebecca where waiting for her at the car.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own

Keith looked at Casey "Alright Jones, with any job you start at the bottom. So be here at midnight and get ready to use your muscle and brains."

Casey smiled 'Alright! Thank you so much." Casey said shaking his hand

'No problem now let me show you where you'll be working." Keith said getting up

Casey looked around the café "I am not working here?"

Keith shook his head "No. This is the main money producers…well one of them." He said they headed to the back of the café where cars and motorcycles covered up.

"Nice." Casey said looking to a bike where its parts where out and someone came back ready to clean them.

"Yeah, we also do odd jobs to fix cars and bikes, though our employer will have to look at your file first." Keith said getting into a Ford truck that was black, Casey got into the passenger seat.

They drove to a construction area; Keith parked his spot that said reserved. They got out the truck and walked to the other side of the building.

"This is employee parking, that garage is for bikes, and since you're new you will be parking in the white one." He pointed and they headed back to the building.

"My son and daughter run the place, they are siblings but they have held the business for two years."

"You will be making sure that things are cleaned, screwed tight and put in the right roomsA, B and C. One of my kids will tell you more."

"Why don't you just sign the damn thing?" A man yelled

"Like you could be creative." One girl said opening the door and walking down the stairs.

"Myah, meet Casey Jones I am assigning him to the checking room." Keith said smiling

"Daddy!" Myah ran to her father hugging him

Myah was five feet, tiny waist she had mixed skin tone. Eyes were brown and her hair was black with pink and blue stripes.

"Myah Marie Ember get your ass, ,back here!" The man yelled coming out the room.

She looked to her brother "Salem Sage Logan for the last time I am not giving you one of the best jobs."

Salem was six feet tall. He was wearing a black suit and his hair was black as well in a ponytail.

"Father knock some sense into her." He pleaded while hugging his father with a smile.

"Oh no." He said shaking his head, "I only came to show around Casey Jones here."

Salem shook Casey's hand and then shook Myah's.

He looked at them both "Are you two twins?"

The family laughed "In a way, Salem is older by eight years. Granted his mother tried to hold little princess in for a day longer." Keith said playing with her hair

Casey nodded Keith took him back to the café and said they would see him later.

Midnight

Casey parked his bike and went to the office and smiled at seeing Myah.

"Hello Casey ready to work?" Myah asked sitting on the steps

"Yep!" He said smiling

":Awesome." She got up wiping her butt of any dirt. "Follow." She aid

They stopped at a room with expensive things and cleaning products. She went over to a standing table picking up a clipboard. "Here you go, as you can see this has A. So you find the object, make sure it's good and put it in a box that will fit it. Once that clipboard is done you will put it on the conveyor belt and pick up another. Lunch slash breakfast will be here at six and work finishes at eight or nine and pending on how long it takes to finish."

Casey digested everything,he saw how some things were vases others were computers and bookshelves.

"Ok I will get to work."

"Love the attitude Jones!" She said leaving with a smile

Pandora looked at the notes she had for April O'Neal lady. She showered and put on a blonde wig, blue eyes and practiced a southern accent as she headed to the shop.

"Good morning!" The red head said cheerfully greeting her

"Hi sweetie bell, I am Grace Ivy and I heard of you quaint little store." She said smiling and holding her hand out.

April smiled and shook her hand and smelled peaches and vanilla. "Hi I am April, and I am shocked that you have heard of my shop."

"Actually I heard of the previous owner, I guess that's something you and me have in common. We both care about our departed fathers that we watch over their shop."

"Your father was a junk collector as well." April said

Pandora raised an eyebrow "Funny I have never seen it like that, I have seen it as being a memory holder." She laughed 'Though momma always said I was a dreamer."

"A memory holder?" April asked

"Yes, I mean that's all these antique are, just like there are toy collectors we are memory collectors." She said walking to the jewelry section and picking up a necklace that was pearled.

"Did you not play pretend, acting as of you were back in the time zone?" She asked getting behind April and putting the necklace on her.

She went in her purse taking out a compact mirror "Look at how beautiful you are, now if you had some clothes that resembled the era or did your hair like it."

"Your right, it is beautiful." April said holding each pearl

Pandora snapped it closed "I am shocked you do not have customers, I mean this is the retro era." She said walking to some of the things on the wall.

"I am not a very good advertiser." April admitted looking to the ground

Pandora clapped her hands "Shockingly neither was I, though all it took was my aunt Felicity to give me that confidence. I shall give some to you, so that you can pass it on."

"I…don't-"

Pandora shook her head "Honey I know you loved your dad, I mean you have one hell of a security system so obviously you like working with your hands. Use what you know to help something you love grow." She said holding April so she was looking at her

She sighed "Alright Grace Ivy I will try it your way."

She put her hand up "Please one name or the other I always hated them together makes me feel so old." She pleaded

"Alright Ivy, so what do you say we do about my shop?" She said looking around and having her arms up.

"Well." Pandora said walking around rubbing her finger on some objects. "Why don't you start cleaning this place up? Just dusting is not helping." She said wiping a finger on an object looking at her hand in disgust.

"Afterwards you should clean up and pick some jewelry to wear and we will find clothes to accent them. People will be asking and we will say it is a Grand opening."

"Okay, I like that." April said with a smile

"Great now I have some of my own affairs to deal with." As she headed to the door, she said "Bye sweetie pie."

Pandora went back to her apartment taking off the clothes, hair and contacts. She played with her real hair letting it fan out. She put on some jeans and white tank top with a jacket.

She sat on her couch and called the number he gave her he didn't pick up.

"Hey! Her and me are going out I don't know where yet." She left a message and put on the TV.

She was flipping through channels and was eating strawberries; she looked at her door wondering who it was. She cleaned herself up and answered the door. She smiled when seeing Jason's assistant.

"Come in Ari."

"Thank you Pandora."

She came in smiling "Your son was very persistent in you seeing your granddaughter." She put down the baby bag that was in pink cameo, on the coffee table.

"Well what grandmother doesn't want to see her grandchild?" She said smiling and closing the door.

"I still can not believe he has a child, I mean he keeps me so busy." Ari said taking the baby out of the car seat. She gave the baby its bottle and it greedily drank it up.

Pandora sat down beside her and took the baby from her arms.

"Oh you find time for a need such as sex." Pandora said looking at the baby "Little Zia." She played with some of the child's hair.

"She likes you a lot."

Pandora looked at her smugly "Why wouldn't she?"

Pandora looked at the assistant "Sweetie, you are tired take a nap." She said moving her head to the guest bedroom.

"Alright, Jason did admit you would have me take a nap. I don't know why he says you weren't always like this." She said getting up and stretching.

"Well, I was a professional thief his father and me took him with us and taught him half of what we know."

Ari stopped at the door "Half? Why half?"

"Well how else will he learn to do things on his own?" She said

Ari nodded and went into the bedroom closing the door.

Pandora put the baby down and began playing with her stomach; she enjoyed hearing her daughters laugh.

A heavy knock on the door, had her stop playing with her child. She groaned picking her up. She covered the head of the child just to be safe and answered the door.

She smiled relived "Oh it's just you."

"Never heard anyone say that to me." He said coming in the house closing the door.

Bishop raised an eyebrow at the child 'Do you have anything else to tell me?"

"No." She said tired


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own

"I though t your charge was much older?" Bishop asked leaning on a wall looking at the bundle

"She is." Pandora said sitting down carefully on her couch "This is my child Zia Marilyn I regretfully had to have my son watch her." She said looking to the bundle with a sad gaze

"Why is she covered up like that?" Bishop asked while walking to the window

"She coughed and after I put her in this I freaked and called her doctor." He said it was nothing, I thought he was an idiot so I called three others said the same thing." She said she stood up walking over to him making sure he couldn't see her face.

"I will most likely see her in two hours; can you make a tracer in that time?" She asked looking at him

He dug into his pocket, taking out something in a bag. "Press the button until you hear a click and place it on her where she won't see, it won't have a flash or anything."

Pandora took it, putting it in her bra "All right now the second part how much you are paying me for my services?"

He looked at her "I am blackmailing you."

"Yes, you are." She got closer to him "That's what got me interested, you want me to do a god job however I will need payment." She said with a smirk

Bishop mentally growled, but yet liked her style. "How about this you and her will go out and then we meet afterwards and I somewhat reimburse you."

Pandora shook her head "Oh please I want half my money." She noticed he didn't move. "Or I can contact April and say some horrible man attacked me saying his name was Bishop. I have the makeup skills to see like you beat me so either we can get the police in this you can pay me?" She whispered

"You play hard; your services had better be good." He said taking out a credit card and giving it to her. "You should only use that so I can check on you."

"Of course." The baby started fussing in her arms. "Excuse me, she needs to be changed." She went to the coffee table picking up the diaper bag. "Help yourself in the kitchen." She said going to a bedroom.

Bishop went to the kitchen and he saw a cookbook open and he saw three plates. First one had cookies, middle carrot cake and the last had donuts.

He chose two cookies and saw their were mini plates behind them. He put them on and started eating them. While eating the first one he looked around for cup and then went in the fridge for milk.

"No milk?" He sighed

He heard keys at the front door and soon heard it open "Aunt Chaos were here!" A girl yelled while the door closed.

Bishop went to investigate. He saw three girls, triplets by the look of it. The first girl was a healthy pale, black hair straight down to her waist, with two bleach blond stripes on both sides of her face. She was wearing red lipstick that resembled a rose. She was wearing a skirt that went to her knees, with red stockings and black heeled boots. She was wearing a black jacket zipped up, and wearing a ring, with what looked to be a real ruby. Her nails were also painted black.

On the other side was a girl with a natural tan, wearing glitter and light makeup around her face. She was wearing a short pink and black skirt that was tiny. She was wearing a baby blue shirt with a colorful headband. Her hair was dyed a light brown with a pink stripe in her hair in a ponytail.

The middle one was wearing a black short skirt with pants underneath, and a pink shirt. She had make up that showed her green eyes. She was wearing black pumps. Her hair was black as well but blown out and had no stripes in her hair.

They were all the same size small but curvy and were developed.

""Hope! How many times must I tell you not to yell?" The glitter girl yelled at her sister wearing all black

"Oh who cares?" The middle one said running into the other door.

Glitter girl saw him and smiled "You could have interrupted their time together!"

Bishop was shocked by her accusation

"Oh, please he's clothed they are done." Dark girl said rolling her eyes

Glitter pushed her sister while she was walking over to the couch. Glitter girl walked over to him "Hi, I'm Raven girl with no manner is Hope." She said nudging her head to the couch.

Hope waved her arm while turning on the TV. "Hey."

He shook her hand "Bishop, and were not together."

Raven put a hand over her mouth looking at him strangely "Why, our aunt is hot."

Bishop was thinking of what to say by the time he opened his mouth Pandora came in.

"Don't pester my guests." She said kissing Hope on the head, being careful with the baby in her arms. She put Zia in her arms. She walked over to Raven "Give me a hug, glitter fairy."

Raven giggled running over to her aunt and hugging her tight. After they stopped she looked around "Where is Chandler?"

"Bathroom." The girls said Raven found a show about cars getting up carefully heading to the fridge.

"No milk." Bishop said finishing his cookies.

"Damn!" Hope said pouting. "Hey Chaos, is Mrs. Kelly still around?"

Pandora who just finished hugging Chandler "Yes, why?" She asked unsure

"No more milk." Bishop and Hope said together

"Jinx you owe me a soda dude." Hope said smirking at him

He rolled his eyes at her "If that is all you have to tell me, I will take my leave." He left for the door.

Hope followed him out the door though she went to the elevator he went to the steps "I'm not kidding about that soda."

She smiled when she saw his hand wave, she pressed the up button. She looked to her new cousin, the child was strange.

She was awake but did not say or do anything, she stared and observed.

"I guess that's a smart thing." Hope said as the door opened and she went in pressing five.

"You are going to love our family; though we are loud it is all out of love. Also you will know an instrument and learn a language or two, my dad your uncle will teach you how to ride a motorcycle. You will be the coolest girl to arrive on her first day and when it rains or gets cold we will pick you up in a hummer. You'll be so smart and pretty and you will never be alone with us. We even have family in Egypt. His name is Amon he is a doctor, he seems scary but he's not he's your first older brother."

Zia laughed

Hope smiled "It is funny especially since he was around during tombs, trust me don't do the math. We have one rule don't ask us about our age. Though I'll tell you a secret. My sisters and I are sixty though we look thirty." She even whispered it in her ear.

The baby started moving and laughing "Yeah, I know if they found out about us they would have a new definition of cougar."

The elevator dinged "Well here we are." The doors opened and she walked the old lady's door.

Back at the Apartment

"Chaos." Chandler moaned looking in the fridge "How can you be out of milk?"

"Use water, it won't hurt." Pandora said eating some carrot cake

"Watching Friday again Chaos?" Raven said with a smile who was channel flipping.

Pandora shrugged "I didn't want to sleep only to get up in an hour."

"That's right, the little girl. How is she?" Chandler asked while opening a water bottle

"She'll have confidence soon and she's getting meat on her bones."

"That's good." Raven said smiling at seeing what was coming on she turned to it.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way [four claps]  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but.._

Pandora laughed and sang with Raven while Chandler rolled her eyes.

Raven and Pandora high-five one another once the song stopped playing.

"Ha-ha like I haven't heard it before." Chandler said rolling her eyes and finished the last bite of her aunts carrot cake piece.

"Cheer up sis." Raven said slinging an arm on her shoulder "Friends will only be popular for twenty more years." She said kissing her head

Chandler groaned, but smiled when she heard her phone beep. She took it out her bra and checked it. She jumped up and down "Yay! New episode."

She ran to the couch hopping over it and grabbing the remote. She went to the anime section of the TV and clocked on Tokyo Mew Mew.

"Lady like darling." Pandora said and looked at the clock on her oven. "Well I sadly have to go girls, Grace Ivy must meet her new friend April." She walked into the bedroom.

Hope had come back with a pitcher of milk. "Cookies and milk yay."

"Awesome! Can't have a sleepover without." Raven said

Pandora came back in her costume kissing them all bye and hugged the baby. While she walked down the stairs she called the school and got her charge on the phone.

"Hi Katie, remember when I showed you my nieces?"

"Yeah, why?" The girl asked curious and worried

"I have to go to a business meeting. They will be sleeping over with their little sister, though you won't see her much or at all. Your brother should be coming over at dinner time. Do you remember what they look like?"

"Yeah, and I have the picture of them on my phone and their names. Hope is the oldest, Chandler is middle child and Raven is the youngest."

"Good girl, two of them will be coming over in one of my cars to pick you up okay. It will be like any other day, though I am sure they will let you have more sweets and probably make something sweet as well. Chandler is good at reading and writing, Raven is good at math and Hope is good at science. Alright this is my last time until you are thirteen I will have a late night visit. I promise."

"Okay." Katie said

"Also expect for them to take you shopping they have different styles. Anything you want to tell me?"

"I got an A on my math test and English test!" She said excited

"I told you, you knew that stuff. Alright I got to go mommy loves you." She made a kissing noise and waited for Katie to do the same thing and waited for her to hang up.

Pandora relaxed herself before putting on her smile "April, I am so sorry I am late but I had a buyer who has money." She complained to April hugging her

"Okay… a buyer that has money is a good thing." April said returning the hug and looking at her confused

"Not this man. He not only took an hour to choose what collection he wants to see but he also tried to haggle. If you can afford three suites her and in LA. You have no business haggling, I almost wanted to give him it but I kept my nerve."

She said sitting on a chair exhausted though she stopped when she saw the newspaper sliding off. She got up and went over to the counter. She picked it up and began reading Egyptian artifacts found. She looked at a picture of a bracelet, it was made of gold and looked like a snake wrapping itself around you wrist or upper arm.

" بلدي سوار" She whispered thinking of her husband

"What?" April asked

"A beautiful bracelet." She said putting the paper in the trash.

"I am starved let's find a great place to eat." She said smiling


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own

Hope and Raven picked the little girl up, the child smiled as she got to sit in the front was asking about the girls day as Raven talked to the teacher.  
Hope looked out the window noticing how the teacher was starting to flirt with her sister.  
"Apple cube could you please honk the horn?" She asked sweetly  
"Yeah!" The little girl said jumping into the front honked the horn more than once.  
Raven said bye and got in the car, driving off "So we looked in your closet, aunt Chaos has been slacking."  
"Really?" The little girl said  
"Yeah,but that's how come you have us,big brother's are great and all but some don't know much about clothes." Hope said  
"Ok, what about homework."  
"Don't worry, we will be home for that." Raven said  
With Sabel  
Sabel was having dinner with Saki and his daughter Karai, who clearly hates her.  
"You picked a wonderful restaurant." Sabel said looking to Saki  
"I heard you enjoyed french cuisine, but thank you." Saki said  
"You heard right." Sabel said drinking some wine  
"Sabel, how do you get the money for your off the street programs?" Karai asked rudely  
Sabel acted like she had to think about it "From ex husbands,companies, friends who want to look good."  
"Ex husbands,how many men have you killed?" Karai joked  
Sabel laughed "It's not hard to get married ,it's just hard to stay connected when you want to go travel and he wants to stay in one place and show you off."  
"So you don't have any children then?" Karai asked with a smirk  
Sabel shook her head"I do, my youngest is ten." She took her wallet out and showed Karai "Adorable isn't he?"  
"Very." She said, Saki just nodded his head.  
"Karai we have talked all about boring old me, what about you?A young beautiful rich girl must have broken some hearts, and possibly had her heart broken as well."  
"No, I have been working with my father a lot." Karai said not liking where this is going.  
Sabel shook her head "That is horrible,unless of course their are some men at your father's job you like." She nudged the girl.  
"No, I have been helping my father work." Karai said holding her glass firm  
Sabel pouted "Poor thing, to have no one close to about children do you plan to adopt?"  
"No, I am not." Karai said wanting to hurt this woman  
Sabel figured she had enough and looked to her father "So Saki, I thank you for the dinner, we should do this more often."  
She stood up and hugged him leaving.  
"I don't like her." She heard Karai say as she left the table  
As she walked through the streets she looked at the beautiful night didn't beat Egypt's walked through the streets checking her phone,she really enjoyed these cellphones over the first edition.  
She went to Pandora app and listened to Feeling Good by Michael put in her headphones and enjoyed the music as she didn't care how late it was getting, she could handle herself.  
She kept walking when she saw a dude waiting at the end of the , she though in her kept walking though, acting as if she didn't notice him.  
She decided to mess with this one,she took out her ear buds. "Hey handsome."  
The guy was shocked "Uh hey...babe."  
She could understand why he was shocked by it,he had a scar going down his face. "What are you doing here, I'm sure your girlfriend is furious with you being out so late." She teased  
He walked closer to her "I don't have one."  
She smirked "Well that's a girls loss,you want to go to a rave?" She looked him up and down, though saw in the corner of her eye the guys were talking to one another.  
"Yeah sure, babe." He said putting his arm around her  
"Awesome, I know one close." She grabbed his hand and she walked him to an old warehouse.  
"You sure they'll let us in?" He asked staring her up and dress tight, nice ass and big that he couldn't wait to steal.  
"Yeah." She said as the window door opened, the guard's eyes immediately opened the door.  
"See." She grabbed his hand and walked him in thanking the walked him to a room with drinks. "I have to change ,so I can give return this dress I'll be back." She left to a room,he nodded and moved his head to "Like a G6"  
Sabel changed into some skinny jeans, purple and black corset with text-ed her daughter.  
"Hey 37th street,warehouse with the blue flowers. have a thug most likely another purple dragon.I will have his buddies here as up-honey bear" She sent it and changed her jewelry to rings that had different drugs in talked to other girls who were changing as well.  
She felt her phone vibrate and took it out her bra. "Alright, be their in twenty.I was a warden, and a successful mob boss, and now Lieutenant stop with the nickname." Her daughter pleaded in the next  
"I'll try honey bear." She put the phone back in her bra and headed out, she saw he was with his buddies.  
She walked up to them "God,I hated that damn dress." She complained sitting in his lap.  
He was shocked by this but played it off as natural "So where's the rave?"  
"In the back, but I want some drinks." She got up "You boy's want anything,they have anything.I love this french beer they have."  
Some said they would try that others wanted American nodded and went to grab them.  
She got them poking a tiny whole and putting the drugs in the went back to them tossing it."It is damn good." She went back to her seat.  
He once again stiffened,the boys wee looked at them mad "Leave him alone, don't make fun of him because he's a virgin."  
His friends started laughing so hard, some fell off the couch.  
"I am not a virgin!" He said getting up.  
She got off the floor "Don't lie, I mean you jump every time I touch you.I think it's cute, I will be your first." She said putting her hands on his shoulders.  
His friends were holding their stomachs now.  
He got in her face "I am not a virgin." He was about to say something until her phone vibrated.  
She took her phone out her bra,she smiled after reading it "Yay!Ray is coming!"  
"Ray? You brought another guy!" He yelled mad  
His friends couldn't breath now  
She shook her head"No, Ray is my best friends and is a girl." She rolled her eyes "I'm going to get her drink."  
"She thinks your a virgin, wow." One said  
"Shut up!" He yelled punching him in the arm  
"To think she brought another guy to fuck her." Another said sipping his beer with a smile on his face.  
"I said shut up!" He grabbed his beer and tossed and punched him in the stomach.  
Sabel had left thought the secret back door, walking as eight police cars came kept walking until she was in an area a taxi would pick her up.  
Claudia watched as the people were being taken into looked for the group in particular that would be wasn't hard the drug made it hard for them to walk and talk.  
Though one clearly didn't drink as much as his friends. "Hey where's the hot chick at?"  
She grimaced,she hated it when that happened or when they would not only call her and mom sisters but twin sisters.  
"Get those men checked out."She yelled out  
"Of course." One man said.  
She had to go back to the office and do the was almost done but with this last stretch she would need mother never approved of her drinking coffee saying it would stunt her growth.

She was five feet and has been for the past forty years.  
She smiled as she saw the coffee pot but frowned when she heard her name being called.  
"Yes?" She looked back  
"Your brother is here to see you." The female said  
"Thank you." She said with a smile and running to her office.  
She smiled seeing her brother "Jason!" She ran up to him hugging him.  
He returned the hug "I thought yo were to old for hugs?" He joked  
"Yeah, when I see you everyday,it's been ten years you jerk." She then punched him hard in his arm.  
He started rubbing his arm "Ok, I'm sorry I should have called more, and Skype as well."  
She looked at him "How about a care package you know I love pictures." She punched him again but lighter.  
"Alright, I am sorry for not being a caring brother and checking in." He said his hands up in defense.  
She smiled "Apology accepted."  
Since her door was open a lot of people were wondering who the man who had a crush on her thought it was her boyfriends, they were relived when they found out he was her brother.  
"So what brings you here?" She asked closing the door  
" Well I am working with my new boss who is... got relocated here." He said thinking of Bishop  
"Awesome." She said sitting on her desk  
"I wish." He said thinking of his boss's last couple of looked to her desk smiling at the pictures.  
"Italy was beautiful." He said holding up the picture  
She nodded "Yep, though I wish mom didn't do pigtails." She said looking at her hair in the picture.  
"Please, I am happy she had more girls." He said with a shudder  
She laughed "The therapist said their is no repercussions of her dressing you and the other boys like a girl."  
"Says him." He said sitting in her office chair  
"Alright,going off topic what's with your boss?" She asked turning around to look at him  
"He likes mom." He said looking at her  
She looked disgusted "Does he know that your her son?"  
"No, he likes how sneaky she is, and he is hiring her to look at this April Oneal woman."  
"What for ?"  
"Classified."  
She rolled her eyes "I have lived here, I can help you idiot."  
"Your going to think I'm crazy or stupid." He said getting out of the chair  
She gave him a look "You were born March 16,1822 and your here now and look young .Our mother could have possibly been Eve, or stole Adam from Eve the way she has pictures of her and we don't get sick or broken bones...say something stupid."  
He laughed a little "Your so we are here because Bishop is looking for mutated turtles." He said looking at her  
She blinked "Yeah, I have seen one, he helped me save some orphans he wears a blue bandana and has two what's your real news?"  
He looked at her shocked "You not freaked out by this?"  
"Your 191." She said looking at him  
He groaned "Please don't remind me of my one I see seems like jail bait."  
"You can put some sparkle on you and say your a vampire, then they won't care." She joked  
He gave her a look, though she just giggled. "Whatever Marilyn."  
She rolled her eyes "Why, out of all the names Marilyn?" She got off the desk  
"Mom was close to her, not only were you born n the year she died but you die you hair blond. He pointed out  
"I can't help but say how close I feel to that woman I never met, all because mom would talk about her and how close they were." She rolled her eyes  
"Oh please, when you were little you loved her singing her songs trick or treating like and dad had to beg you to change from the white dresses."  
"She's amazing." She defended  
"That she is." He looked more at the family trip photos. "How about you help me stop them from flirting."  
"How?" She asked looking at her brother  
"I told him I was meeting with you, I tell him how shocked you were and you can meet him." He said thinking of the plan  
"Alright." She said smiling at him.


End file.
